officialminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Player
The Player is the character used in-game by anyone playing Minecraft, and is generally considered the unofficial main protagonist of the game. The two default player skins are known as Alex, and Steve, with all unchanged skins being split between the two default skins. In the End Poem, after beating Minecraft you are called a player. SpawningEdit Players spawn at their original spawn point, but this can be reset through use of aBed, or by using the command /spawnpoint. Appearance There are two default player skins, typically known as Steve and Alex, assigned to each player based on their account ID if they do not use a custom skin. Alex has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and dark green eyes, with a light-green shirt (un-tucked on the right side, and a dark green belt wrapped around it), a pair of brown pants, grayish boots, pinkish lips, and has 3px arms. Steve has dark brown hair, dark skin, nose and mouth, and blue eyes, with a light blue shirt (un-tucked on the left-hand side and in the back), a pair of blue jeans, gray shoes, and has 4px arms. Both player skins are intended to be generic representations of a human being,2 although the player's skin can be changed. In the Console Edition, the player's default skin can vary from Steve or Alex to seven other player skins, as listed here. Multiple skin packs are also available for purchase on the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PlayStation Network or the Nintendo Network. The player is 1.8 blocks tall, and 1.65 blocks tall when sneaking. Player Movement The player walks at a rate of about 4.317 meters (blocks) per second. This means that the player can walk a total of 5181 blocks (5.2 km) in one Minecraft day. Main article: Sprinting The player is able to sprint,3 draining the food bar considerably (10×) faster than usual while doing so.4 The player is capable of sprinting approximately 5.612 blocks per second, as opposed to the regular pace of 4.317. The player can jump four blocks horizontally when sprinting. The player cannot sprint if the hunger bar is at 6 () or less. Sprinting is activated by double-tapping the forward key (default W) then holding it, or by pressing the sprint key (Ctrl by default). Holding the sprint key in creative mode causes the player to fly faster. Main article: Sneaking Sneaking is a feature activated by holding the sneak key (default is ⇧ Shift). Sneaking prevents players from falling one or more blocks, making it highly useful for building horizontally outwards over empty space. If you are past the edge of a block and you stop sneaking, you will not fall off of that block. Additionally, the player can still dismount blocks while sneaking by jumping over the block's edge. Sounds when Damaged In the older version of Minecraft known as indev, the Player made a deep "Ugh" sound if it was hurt or punched. Some people had complained that they had female skins so Notch changed to a flesh ripping sound or to be more exact, a sound that sounded like a tap. In the Pocket Edition, the Player's name is Stevie and instead of the tapping sound, the Player still made the "Uggghhh" sound and would be deeper sometimes if the player was at low health. Also, if the Player takes damage from falling, a sound like cracking bones will be heard along with the damage sound. Gameplay GUI The onscreen heads-up display (HUD) consists of the player's health bar, hunger bar, experience bar, and hotbar. The armor rating bar appears above the health bar if the player is wearing armor and the oxygen bar appears if the player is submerged in water. The HUD also contains the crosshair, and held object (or fist). The HUD can also be toggled by F1. Differences in other editions Pocket Edition In the Pocket Edition, you can also choose between Alex and Steve like in the PC version, which will set both the skin and the model for custom skins. The Pocket Edition also allows the usage of skin packs, of which each skin pack has a selection free skins. Some skins can be purchased as DLC. Console Edition In the Console Edition, there are 8 defaulted versions of both Steve and Alex for the player to use, with each of the two having a default, boxer, cyclist, tennis outfit, country, prisoner, tuxedo, and athletic suit. The various skins change not only outfit, but also tend to change skin, eye, and hair color. The Console Edition also contains additional skins using skin packs, which can be purchased as DLC. They feature many characters other than Steve and Alex, often who from other video games Experience Main article: Experience Experience points (XP) can be gained via experience orbs when killing mobs or mining certain minerals. The current level is indicated by a green number above the HUD, and the experience points can be used to enchant weapons, tools or armor with different useful attributes and skills (see enchanting table.) Anvils require experience to use. The level increases by obtaining enough experience points. All levels and experience are lost upon death, but can be partially restored by picking up the experience orbs at the place of death.5 Experience is also obtained through activities such as fishing, animal breeding or trading. Account Names Players in game are referred to by a username, which was chosen by the player upon purchase of Minecraft. This username is used to target the player with commands and differentiate other players. The username must be 3-16 characters. Players can also change their username, but only once every 30 days. The console versions use gamer tags or psn ids. The name appears above the player's head, in a nameplate that is visible even through blocks, allowing a player to be identified even through obstructions. A player can sneak, however, which will dim the nameplate's visibility when the player is in sight, and will hide the nameplate completely when the player is out of sight.[Verify] Game Modes Main articles: Survival, Creative, Hardcore, Adventure and Spectator * In Survival mode, the player is able to place and destroy blocks, and use all tools available. The player has limited health (heart icons), hunger (drumstick icons), and oxygen (bubble icons) and it takes time to break blocks. * In Creative mode, the player has the ability to fly by double tapping the jump key(default Space) and to place infinite number of blocks, but with limited use of crafting and tools. The player cannot take damage (except from falling into the Void, or, with cheats enabled, typing the command /kill), has no hunger and has unlimited oxygen, and breaking blocks is instantaneous. * In Hardcore mode, the player cannot respawn (but may choose to spectate) and the difficulty level is locked on hard mode. (If playing on a hardcore multiplayer server, the player is automatically banned from that server when they die.) * In Adventure mode, there are no changes from Survival mode aside from being unable to break or place blocks unless they possess a tool with the CanDestroy NBT data tag for that block, or have a block with the CanPlaceOn tag. This game mode can only be played by having cheats enabled and typing the command /gamemode adventure, /gamemode a, or /gamemode 2, or by just opening a multiplayer (including LAN) world. * In Spectator mode, you can see inside an entity, ride them as if you were in a minecart, fly through blocks, and open inventories, but you cannot break blocks or change inventories. Along with Adventure Mode, it can only be accessed by typing in/gamemode spectator, /gamemode sp, or /gamemode 3. However, with the Debug Mode world type, the gamemode is locked as Spectator Mode. Trivia ** The player's eye level (According to coordinates while pressing F3) is 1.62 meters. Since their eyes are 28 pixels above their feet, leaving 4 pixels above their eyes (.23m). The player's hitbox is 1.8m tall and 0.6m wide. The hitbox of a crouching player is 1.65m tall, and the hitbox of a player gliding with elytra is 0.6m tall. ** The Player's total cubic volume is 1664 cubic pixels, and since each player pixel is 193.67 cubic centimeters, the player's total volume is 322,273 cubic centimeters. The average human body weighs 1.062 grams/cubic centimeter. This means that the player's weight is approximately 342 kg (754 lbs). With these figures, the player would have a BMI of approximately 105.5, where a person with a BMI of ≥30 would be considered obese. ** Previously, if a player was using an illegitimate version of the PC client, their skin would show up as a pigman. ** If gold was the heaviest material in Minecraft, and the player had every inventory slot filled with 64 gold with full gold armor, he would be carrying the equivalent of 73,525,046.288256 pounds. ** The player seems to have peripheral vision. Lights and lit objects are more visible near the edges of the display (only with graphics set to "fast"). ** The player is supposed to be a genderless, simple human being, according to Notch. ** The sides of your field of view are stretched out (for example wait until sunset and look at the sun out of the corner of the screen. It will be twice as wide as tall). This may be referring to real life because we focus on certain objects in our field of vision, and everything else is blurry until we focus on it. It also may be due to the change from the original 4:3 aspect ratio to 16:9. Simply stretching the sides accomplishes this without actually changing anything. ** In the latest version the player is 32 pixels in height or 2 meters tall (mobile version) ** In Minecraft the player's cubic volume is roughly 322,273 cm cubed. Using this logic, a Minecraft character weighs roughly 342kg or 754lb. ** The player can also have its arm width switched from the normal 4x12x4 pixel arms, to the new 3x12x4 arms. This causes the arms to become slightly thinner than the original and creates more varieties of custom skins for the player. ** Mojang has said that Alex "looks kinda like Jens from some angles".7 ** Steve originally had what was intended to look like a goatee on his face. It was eventually removed, likely because too many people saw it as a big smile. Publicity ** Steve is featured as a Micro Mob along with a creeper in the LEGO set 21102 LEGO Minecraft Micro World. ** Steve is an unlockable character named "Mr. Minecraft" in the Steam version of Super Meat Boy. The character has a shorter jump height than other characters, but can mine squares from the level and place them as platforms. ** Steve's head is an unlockable helmet in the Xbox Arcade game, Hybrid. ** Steve's head is a wearable item in Borderlands 2. ** Steve's head is a wearable hat in DinoRun SE. ** Steve is a playable character in Retro City Rampage. ** Steve is a uniform named "Craft Miner" in Saints Row 4. ** Steve is an unlockable character with a projectile that looks like a stone pickaxe in the game Alone in the Park. ** Steve is an outfit named "Pitman", wielding an iron pickaxe and able to break barriers, in the flash game Strikeforce Kitty 2. ** "Mr. Pixel" in Createrria: craft your games has a face similar to Steve's.